Fighters, Part 1: Before the Legend
by Kimitsu
Summary: The King of Fighters tournament. A now world-famous competition. Here is its history, the events that led to the emergence of one of the most notorious competitions of all time. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Fighters - An Ongoing Saga on the King of Fighters series  
  
Part 1: Before the Legend - the Beginnings of a Championship  
  
Chapter 1: Hakkyokuseiken  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, first off, before ANY of the freaks known as lawyers/authorities (and the bane of all fandom) decide to sue me, I hereby declare that the King of Fighters Series, the Art of Fighting Series, and the Fatal Fury Series have no relation to me whatsoever! There, the disclaimer goes for the entire series. While this 'fic' should officially be on GameFAQs (www.gamefaqs.com), it is not. Why? Because, while this is the story of the King of Fighters saga, I've taken it, and added my own plots and twists. Because I'm the evil fanfic author I am. ::tries to enter the Riot of Blood and fails:: Okay, so maybe not THAT evil. And in case you didn't know what the Riot of Blood was, then get away from this page. Go on, shoo. Go back to wherever you belong (I think that would be the Sailormoon section of FF.net...) and stay until you learn what the Riot of Blood is. Either that, or go and read the BEST (and for that matter, only) FAQ that comprehensively explains the twisted plot of King of Fighters. Kailu Lantis... sigh... I hate him for making such a good Story FAQ (search for King of Fighters on GameFAQs.com) when I can't do any such thing...  
  
Enough ranting. I haven't done this in a long time. ::sighs and tries to enter Riot of Blood again... and fails... again::  
  
- Otaku-chan/Aniko/Chibiko/Official Cabbit-"ess" of the Sword and Serpent Tavern/all the other million titles I have/and more...  
  
  
"Hah!" Jeff Bogard kicked at the air. Geese Howard, beside him, did the same, but reaching higher. A sneer formed on the taller male's face as Tung Fu Rue, their sensei, nodded in approval. Geese Howard was always striving to be better than Jeff. Only the best would be chosen to learn the secret arts of Hakkyokuseiken. The techniques required the user to be in perfect harmony with his surroundings and the focus of the user's chi was an essential part of the fighting style. Powerful energy attacks were part of the art's usage, so every day, Jeff and Geese came to Tung Fu Rue's gym to exercise and thus increase their strength. The two were soon the most powerful students, but their ambitions were different.  
  
Jeff wanted the power to perfect his skills, becomes one of the best warriors ever known to the world. He was a kind soul at heart, and had even adopted two boys, both blond, rescuing them from the back alleyways of Southtown. Naming them Terry (the elder) and Andy (the younger), he loved them both dearly, managing to take care of them, make time for them, though all he seemed to do with fight and practice. The less seedy people of Southtown wondered how such a powerful fighter could be kept free from the corruption that entered most warriors' hearts.  
  
However, Geese Howard was evil, down to the core of his soul. It was rumored that Geese didn't have a soul, rather, what he had was a heart of stone that was shielded with titanium. Nothing could get through to it. No feeling. One of the greatest warriors of Southtown, he was also the most feared. All he wanted was power. And power was what he would get if he was chosen to learn the secrets of Hakkyokuseiken.  
  
Tung Fu Rue was no idiot. He understood the souls of his best students. Hakkyokuseiken was a martial art in which one needed to suppress one's feelings, but the amibitions of Jeff and Geese shone in their eyes. He could tell. If he chose Jeff, then the secrets would go to good use. If he chose Geese... enough said.  
  
In the end, it was obvious. He chose Jeff.  
  
Boiling with rage, Geese left the gym. Jeff smiled proudly, but worried. He knew Geese well enough. Geese would get revenge. Some way or another, because that was the way of Geese, to achieve and destroy.  
  
Within a week, before Jeff could learn too much, he was murdered. Few knew or understood how it happened. Geese was lower than Jeff, not knowing as much. Rumors went that Geese had hired the master of another art to kill Jeff. (AN: Said master is Takuma, according to the Fatal Fury series.) Others said Geese had done it himself. (AN: Fatal Fury OAV) Who knew? But one thing was certain. Geese had gotten his revenge, all right.  
  
He was now officially the strongest fighter in all of Southtown. What would become of them?  
  
~owari (for now...)~  
  
Otaku-chan no Omakase: Well, well, well. It's been a while since I put a fanfic up. I dedicate this one to all those injured in the World Trade Center sadness. I was in school, pratically right next to it, and saw the debris collapse. (Yes, I live in NYC) I hold my head in regard to those who have managed to survive the sorrows. May America be strong. Amen. Kami-sama bless. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fighters - An Ongoing Saga on the King of Fighters series  
  
Part 1: Before the Legend - the Beginnings of a Championship  
  
Chapter 2: Kyokugenryo Karate  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wai! Wai! I've been playing KoF '98 over and over on my emulator now, and I'm pretty sure I've mastered Orochi Chris! Who could believe that such a "cute" being ::looks around to make sure Orochi Chris hasn't heard that:: (SHHHHI~NEEEEE!!! ::sends an purple Orochinagi:: - Chris.) could wield such power! *^_^* ::niko-niko:: (That's better - Chris.)  
  
- Otaku-chan/Aniko/Shingo & Orochi Chris no Miko/Official Cabbit-"ess" of the Sword and Serpent Tavern/all the other million titles I have/and more...  
  
  
Geese Howard rose to the top of the illegal acts that went on in Southtown. And Southtown was full of those. People were afraid to speak his name. And the police kept quiet. Geese was now rich, and plenty of individual gifts to the police made sure they turned their backs on his activities. And if not... well, Geese now had a bodyguard by the name of Billy Kane.  
  
Billy originated from England, where he lived with his sister, Lilly. They moved to the United States, hoping for a better chance at life. The two landed smack into the middle of Southtown. And Billy hated criminal activity. He tried to keep himself away from it. He promised Lilly he would. And he took a job as a factory worker. One day, he went into a rage.The stress, and anger at the police not suppressing the crimes in the city were part responsible. He took up a pipe and began wielding it, threatening to smash anyone who neared him in his anger. The owner of the factory happened to be visiting that day... and offered Billy a job as a bodyguard, seeing his incredible skills. Billy accepted, not knowing that Geese was the head of all criminal activities. He soon discovered it though, but made no move. Geese was like the best friend he never had. And he wasn't going to give that up.  
  
A while later, Geese went off on a trip, leaving one of his criminal underlords, by the name of Mr. Big, to do a job. Geese remembered Takuma and wanted the man's power on his side. As Takuma hated activities like that, Mr. Big decided to kidnap his daughter, Yuri Sakazaki. It was enough to get Takuma to give in. To protect his identity, Mr. Big threw Takuma a red tengu (bird) mask. Takuma was henceforth known as "Mr. Karate", to his dismay.  
  
But Mr. Big hadn't counted on Takuma's son, Ryo, and his best friend, Robert Garcia. The two left the dojo in order to search for Yuri, their only lead a letter left behind by Mr. Big's men after the kidnapping. An invitation to the tournament that Mr. Big was having in Geese's name. Naturally, the brother had come to search for his sister, and the boyfriend the same. The two battled through the tournament, even beating Mr. Big himself. The poewr of Kyokugenryo Karate was strong, alright.  
  
Mr. Big called on his last resource. "Mr. Karate". The man came out, tengu mask and all, suppressing his dismay at having to fight his pupils in the guise of an enemy. But this was an excellent chance to test their strength. Ryo and Robert, not knowing Mr. Karate's true identity, believed he was the mastermind behind their sister's kidnapping. They gave it their all, throwing ki blasts, punching and kicking with all their strength, using all the techniques they knew.  
  
Yuri, locked in a dark storeroom, had been struggling with her bonds for a while. After several days of being tied up and leered at by Mr. Big's henchmen, she wasn't going to take any more. Over the past three days, she had managed to loosen the ropes and slipped her hands out. Then she kicked the door open. She'd show them. She wasn't going to suffer.  
  
Nearby, the battle between Mr. Karate and Ryo was continuing. Mr. Karate was taking the worse part. And then, after a few ki blasts he fell. Pleased that his son had become a sufficient fighter, he prepared for the final blow. His son would become the new master of Kyokugenryu. And he... he would lie in peace. A loud slamming noise startled Ryo, and watched, amazed, as Yuri ran up and begged Ryo not to destroy Mr. Karate. She snatched off the tengu mask, revealing an extremely battered and bruised Takuma Sakazaki. Ryo and Robert couldn't conceal their shock. The story soon poured out, and the four left Southtown. (AN: This comes from Art of Fighting. Many thanks to RedPriest17 for pointing out that AoF comes before Fatal Fury.)  
  
Not long after, Takuma decided to train Yuri and in Kyokugenryu - women's style. Yuri proved an adept learner. Everything was going smoothly, but for one factor. They were doing this behind Ryo's back. Robert knew of it, and was more than pleased to have the girl he loved learning the art he loved. But Ryo wouldn't approve. So they conveniently forgot to tell Ryo.  
  
Next year, another tournament was held. The Sakazaki family returned, after hearing that Mr. Big was hosting it once more. Payback was sweet... But did nothing to interrupt Geese's power. Of course, Ryo found out about Yuri's training at that tournament. He wasn't a happy Kyokugenryu student. ^_^;  
  
~owari (for now)~  
  
Otaku-chan ni Omakase - Alright, here's the thing. I've barely played Art of Fighting, much less Art of Fighting 2. What I know comes from a good friend of mine who loves SNK games and actually had an SNES while I have to settle for emulation. I'll respect his privacy, though. As for the dedication in the last chapter, I know it seems strange, dedicating a fighting story to people who died in acts of terrorism. But they deserve it. And it was the least I could do on such short notice. If anyone could give me information on the storyline of Art of Fighting 2, I'd appreciate it so I could elaborate on it. E-mail me at aniko@otakumail.com or visit me at my day job as the Official Cabbitess of the Sword and Serpent Tavern (http://pub51.ezboard.com/btheswordandserpent). Jaa~! 


End file.
